Every Part of Me
by Justifye
Summary: Lux life is changing and  falling apart.Jones and his friends are becoming her new reality as she tries to figure who she is now that  Bug and Tasha are gone. And the only person that seems to get what she's going through is her dad Baze.  father fluff
1. Chapter 1

Lux stared absently out her bedroom window as the rain splattered cool droplets against the window pane. It was cold, and numb. Kind of how she felt at the moment, in less than 24 hours her whole world had crashed and burned right before her pretty little face.

Warm tears welled in her bright blue eyes and slowly fell down her cheeks where she laid curled up in her over-sized canopy bed in the fetal position. She was crying her eyes out while gripping the photo she had of the two most important people in her life. It was a picture of her, Bug, and Tasha sitting on a park bench around winter time smiling with ocean wide grins.

Bug was gone. Tasha was gone, and her entire existence was pointless now. The world just wasn't fair. To make matters worse Tasha's leaving could've been prevented if Cate had let her stay like she'd promised.

Lux looked down at the picture and whimpered slowly pushing it away from her face. It was depressing her, sort of like Cate was. She became angry just thinking about how her own mother was so quick to say no to Tasha staying with them. While Baze on the other hand would've said anything to please her.

Lux smiled beside her tears thinking of her father, she was definitely becoming a daddy's girl. She pulled her cell phone out the back pocket of her jeans and dialed Baze's number.

After a ring or two he finally picked up the phone. He usually ignored his phone calls until the last ring but now that he had a daughter calling he made it a point to break the habit.

"Hey kiddo", he answered brightly on the other hand waiting for a response but it went unheard.

Lux held the phone and tried to steady her shaky voice so he wouldn't be alarmed.

"Lux, what's-

"C-can you come get me?" her voice sounded shaky and hesitant as she tried to choke back tears.

"Are you okay, where are you?" Baze sounded concerned and worried as he deepened his tone of voice.

"Yes- No", Lux miserably whimpered into the phone like a baby. " I'm at Cate's and everything is falling apart. Bug's gone, and so is Tasha. I feel so alone, and I don't want to be here", she sniffed hiccupping into the phone will wiping her face with the back of her wrist.

Baze sighed heavily into the phone. He didn't want to cause any drama between him and Cate by coming to pick Lux up when it wasn't his week with her.

"Lux, sweetie I don't know if—

"Daddy please", she begged raspily against the phone as tears began to pour out even harder. She was so emotional, she hadn't even thought about how she just called Baze "daddy".

Baze felt his heart flutter, in all his life he never knew how good the word dad would make him feel.

"Alright, I'll be there in 20 minutes. Have your things packed okay?"

"K", she sniffed pressing the end button to her phone and tossing it across her bed. Lux wiped her face and looked around her room until she found her canvas messenger bag. She slung it across her bed and began packing her clothes. For the first time since her horrible day had started she felt relieved to be getting away from all the drama of her mess of a life.

Cate inhaled after setting Lux's dinner plate directly across from her. Even though Ryan and her were in the middle of a big fight it was nice to have someone around to distract her.

"Lux, dinner is ready", she called up the stairs before walking to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of water. After a few minutes of blatant silence she assumed her daughter was upstairs sleeping or still upset with her about the Tasha thing.

Cate climbed up the stairs leading toward the attic and immediately heard the hard thuds from the loud 'The Killers' blasting from Lux's room and vibrating all floors of the house.

"Lux", Cate called once she spotted the teenager leaning across her bed reaching for something.

"Lux", she yelled louder walking deeper into the room.

This time Lux turned around from canvas bag, looked at her mother and pressed the volume button louder before she walked across her room to dig around in one of her dressers for her favorite beanie hat.

Cate smiled gingerly pressing the mute button of the speakers of Lux's ipod speakers.

"I came up here so we can talk", she spoke warmly taking a seat at the edge of the bed as Lux walked continuing to pack.

Cate pulled the bag back and looked at Lux confused. " What are you doing? Laundry day is Sunday you know that".

Lux scoffed slipping her hat across her wavy blond tresses. " I'm packing".

"Packing, packing for what? You can't just up and leave Baze and I anytime you get mad at us. This isn't how it works", Cate snapped and rose to her feet feeling her cheeks get hot.

"Correction I'm not leaving Baze, I'm leaving you".

Lux's words froze Cate's train of thought as she blankly plopped back down on her daughter's bed to sit, she couldn't fathom what she was hearing.

"Excuse me?"

"Whatever you wouldn't get it anyway", Lux complained walking toward her closet and reached for the shoebox on her top shelf and pulled out a few crisp twenty's Ryan had given her for lunch money.

"Try me", Cate demanded following Lux inside of her closet.

Lux shrugged past Cate and continued to pack when her mother followed her again.

"Lux", she pleaded hoarsely. "Please just talk to me".

"Why should I?" Lux's voice cracked and sounded high pitched in the stillness of her bedroom as tears welled her eyes again. "You ruined everything", she accused wiping tears out the corner of her eyes.

"Sweetie, I would never purposely try to hurt you", Cate responded and cautiously stroked Lux's soft blonde hair. For a moment she accepted the embrace until thoughts of Tasha and Bug came to mind.

Lux shrugged away from Cate's gesture and narrowed her eyes accusingly at her.

"Because of you everyone's gone!", Lux accused through her tear streaked face.

Cate felt numb and felt her heart fall down to her stomach as tears burned in the back of her eyes threatening to fall. The part that hurt the most about what Lux said was because it was the truth. It seemed like every move she made was hurting someone she loved.

"Tasha's gone, Bug's gone, Ryan's gone and now because of you… I'm gone", Lux spoke shrugging her canvas bag across her small shoulder angrily flipping her hair out of her face.

As if on cue Baze honked his horn from outside after finally arriving to pick her up.

Lux sighed in relief and shrugged her way out of the door heading downstairs, she was just glad Baze got there to handle all the drama Cate would be throwing.

"Lux, you march your butt back inside this house", Cate demanded pushing the front door open welcoming the cool brisk air as Lux ignored her continuing to Baze's blue jeep.

Lux inhaled the warm air inside her dad's car and adjusted in the passenger's side.

Baze looked from Lux, to Cate was tapping on the glass window insisting Lux march back inside the house.

"Anything you want to tell me?" he asked quietly ignoring Cate's voice screaming through the glass. By this time he was so used to hearing her yell it was becoming the norm.

"Just pull off", she groaned closing her eyes and turned her ipod touch up to as loud as it could go before placing her earplugs inside her ears to drown out the noise.

Baze unbuckled and exhaled walking to meet Cate. He gently took her by the arm and guided her away from Lux's window.

"Calm down I-

"Don't tell me to calm down! This is my time with her", Cate screamed with tears dotting the corner of her eyes as her face turned a darker red.

Baze hated to see Cate or Lux upset no matter how cool and laid-back her pretended to be, seeing them like this was really bothering him. He held his arms open for Cate and she fell into his embrace wrapping her small arms around his large frame. He towered over by more than an inch standing at a respectable 6'3 against her 5'1 frame.

"Look", Baze whispered against her hair. " I'm going to take her with me for a few days and when she's ready we'll all talk".

Cate broke free from the hug and looked at Baze accusingly. " She's only siding with you because you give her anything she wants".

"That's not true", Baze argued but thought, Lux didn't really ask for much.

Baze exhaled and cleared his throat. " I hate to get in between this but I already am. I think it'd be best if you just let me take her for a night or two and see where her head is at. Her whole world get ripped from her, she needs time to cope".

Cate was speechless, Baze actually sounded like a mature human being, he actually sounded his age. She crossed her arms and nodded her head as if convincing herself.

"Alright, fine", she agreed reclosing her arms over each other.

"I'll have her call you", Baze confirmed before slowly pulling out the driveway.

Once they pulled into the bar Lux hopped out the passenger side as Baze grabbed her overnight bag walking behind her. He flicked on the lights and waited for her to say something, but still she was silent.

Lux took a seat at one of the couches upstairs and sprawled across the brown suede layout. She was exhausted she didn't bother taking off her boots or her coat. She laid on her side and stared blankly at the bong lamp Baze had made and watched it change colors.

After all that had happened she didn't want to do anything, she couldn't. It hurt too much, all she wanted to do was lay around and sulk in her misery but Baze was making it difficult.

He jogged up the steps with a tray of Cheese-Itz and fruit punch juice pouches.

"Hey ya hungry?" Baze asked perched on the edge of the couch.

Lux rolled around to face him a groaned with a yawn at the juvenile meal he had laid out for her.

" No,I'm 16 not 6".

"Hey, I didn't buy these snacks for you. I bought them because they're my favorite", he joked sneaking a chip before setting it at the coffee table Abby helped him pick out.

"Seriously", Baze cleared his throat and stretched his arm around the couch. "What's going on with you so I can get back to my game?"

"Nothing I'm fine", she answered muffled into one of the pillows on the couch.

"Fine isn't calling me at 9 pm crying", he reasoned looking down as his daughter laid motionless.

"Hello?" he insisted.

Lux sighed and looked up toward her father. " I just don't want to talk about it tonight I just want to go to sleep I'm so exhausted I can't think", she pleaded.

"Fine", Baze gave in rising from the squeaky couch. " But we'll continue this in the morning kiddo".

"Okay", she yawned rolling back to her side still fully clothed.

"Take off your coat and shoes before you get sick from the sleet outside", Baze said concernedly and curled his neck back and wandered if those words came out his mouth.

"Too sleepy", Lux murmured with her eyes fluttering up and down.

Baze sighed and walked back over to the couch to help Lux out of her Ugg boots, as she lifted her foot one by one. He helped her out of her pea coat a tossed it across the table. He couldn't help but feel so_ fatherly _he wandered what it'd feel like to tie her shoes and help her into her cut when she was a toddler. He felt a pinch at his heart, but realized there was nothing he could do about it then.

"Dad" Lux spoke once he was almost down the steps.

Baze turned and lifted his eyebrows.

" Can you bring me some water?"

Baze returned from down the steps with a glass of cool water and walked over toward the couch to hand it to Lux.

"Here you go-", he stopped mid-sentence realizing his daughter was in a deep slumber and set the glass down on the coffee table.

Baze smiled warmly as she slept and slowly lifted her into his arms careful not to wake her. Even though she had just turned 16 she was very petite and wore no more than 90 pounds, lifting her was like lifting a ten year old.

Lux stirred in his arms and rubbed her eyes with a yawn as Baze led her into her bedroom. He gently laid her into the bed and pulled her lavender comforter over her body before shutting off the lights in her room and walking out.

He cracked the door to make sure she was okay in there and relaxed walking toward his bedroom. Despite all the doubters, he was getting pretty good at the daddy thing.

_**This is my first LU fic, so please go easy on me. I really love the father daughter relationship between Lux and Ba**_**ze. C**_**omment if you want me 2 continue.**_


	2. Morning After

Cate stood in the middle of her now vacant home. It was completely quiet, besides the sound of the water running from the kitchen. She shrugged on her heather gray cardigan and walked toward the dinner table.

She felt like the scum of the earth. Not only had she slept with Baze and lied about it to Ryan, but she'd single-handedly broke both her fiancé and daughters heart in one night. Nothing would help ease the pain she was feeling in the big empty house she was left with.

Cate frowned at the glass of water she had in her glass wine glass and quickly tossed it down the drain reaching for her red wine in the lower cabinet that she had hid from Lux and poured herself a glass. She sipped and tossed the plates into the garbage and slowly drugged her body up toward her bedroom.

She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and barely recognized the woman looking back at her. The new her was lonely, drunk, and depressed.

Cate sniffed feeling warm tears roll down her cheeks as she curled underneath her cheeks. Although she had fought Baze up and down about taking Lux for the night she was appreciative that her daughter didn't see what a mess she was for the time being. But, tomorrow would be a new day. Hopefully, Cate thought, I'll be over the fact that Ryan won't even look at me.

Yeah, she decided, tomorrow would be a much better day.

….

Lux woke up groggily at the morning sun peeping through her thin pink drapes in her bedroom window. She hit the snooze button on her alarm and yawned stretching her arms above her head and squinted around remembering she had spent the night at Baze's.

After all that happened she couldn't believe she had to wake up the next morning and actually go to school on Monday morning. It seemed cruel and inhumane.

Her blue striped socks hit the smooth hard-wood floors as she jogged down the steps to join Baze in the kitchen/bar downstairs.

"Morning sunshine", Baze stated seated at the breakfast island in a white T-shirt and plaid pajama pants. He looked sleepy with his hair sticking out in all types of peculiar places. If Lux hadn't spent the night he would've stayed sleep until 2 at least.

"Mmm", Lux mumbled waving her hand as she plopped across from him with her hair in a messy disarray of the curls from the night before.

"How'd you sleep?" he asked with his mouth full of cereal of milk dripped down to his chin.

Lux smiled a little and pointed to her chin shaking her head.

Baze chuckled and wiped the milk off his chin with the back of his wrist before taking another huge gulp of the Capt'n Crunch cereal.

"Crunchatize me captain", she joked motioning toward her bowl.

Baze handed her the cereal and looked across the room at the clock on the wall.

"Its 6:00, shouldn't you be getting ready for school kiddo?"

Lux sighed after taking a healthy bite out of her cereal and shook her head and frowned.

"Do I have to?"

Baze shrugged, and slurped milk from his bowl before setting it down.

"I guess one day won't kill you, but about yesterday…", he began.

Lux tensed and stopped eating her cereal and scratched the side of her head.

"I was just so mad at Cate, I just didn't want to stay there".

Baze nodded. "And um, I don't mind if you want to call me dad from now on", he cleared his throat waiting for her reaction.

Lux smiled punching his arm playfully. "Okay, _dad_".

Just when Baze was about to say something funny the doorbell rang throughout the house.

"Who could that be?"

"Mmmh", Lux shrugged with her mouth still full of cereal.

Baze jogged toward the door and was surprised when Cate stood in the doorframe awaiting.

"Cate?" he sounded surprised welcoming her inside confusedly.

Cate looked over his shoulder curiously. "I just decided to stop over and see Lux before I went to the station. Is she ready for school?"

Lux walked to the door in her pink pj's holding two DVD's up. " It's between Will Smith or Adam Sandler. Choose?"

"Good morning Lux", Cate greeted brightly.

Lux lowered the movies and frowned. "Morning".

"Are you sure you have time for a movie? School starts in an hour", Cate stated and lifted a paper bag. " I brought bagels if you haven't eaten".

"I'm not going to school today, and I already ate", Lux stated matter-of-factly.

Cate scoffed and turned to Baze. " You told her she didn't have to go to school?"

Baze scratched his neck and awkwardly teetered back and forth on his feet. " What? You said you want some cereal?" he joked walking back toward the kitchen.

Cate marched behind Baze in disbelief. " You heard me", she said placing her hands on both hips.

"After everything that happened yesterday I thought she deserved to miss one day".

Lux huffed and plopped in her seat and watched her parents argue back and forth, turning her head every time someone spoke.

"Are you just going to give her everything she wants".

"When did I become a crime to please your kid?"

Cate sighed. " It is, when you make me the villain".

"How am I making you the-

"Enough!", Lux screamed muting both of her parents all at once. She looked at both of them daring them to interrupt her.

"Fine, I'll just go to school. Argument over", she demanded before stomping off to her room.

"Well", Cate breathed calmly taking a seat at the breakfast table as Baze did the same. A awkward silence crept between them, when they weren't arguing with each other there always seemed to be a loss for words. Cate's brown eyes trailed over to Baze who looked adorably cute for no reason this particular reason.

He caught her eyes and they shared a polite smile before looking the other way uncomfortably.

"So um, how's the bar?" Cate cautiously asked.

Baze shrugged. "Pretty good actually, I renovated here and there", he spoke with his mouth full still chomping down on cereal.

"You have a little", she anxiously pointed at her own chin.

"What?" Baze asked oblivious to the milk trickling down his chin.

Cate smiled shaking her head and wiped the droplet off his chin with her thumb.

"Thanks", Baze whispered as their eyes connected he felt his heart skip a heavy beat. For a second staring into her warm brown eyes he was tempted to lean forward and kiss her. He would've if Lux hadn't emerged moment later.

"I'm dressed", Lux confirmed dryly walking toward the table to grab her house keys. She was dressed casually in dark wash skinny jeans, paired with black chucks she paired with her dark brown bomber jacket.

"I'll take you", Cate and Baze stated in unison and turned toward each other accusingly.

" I came over here so I could take her to school", Cate spoke matter-of-factly.

"But I already woke up to take her", Baze argued.

Lux rolled her eyes laughing at how ridiculously her parents were being as she grabbed her layered scarf off the coat rack.

"I'm taking her", Cate confirmed.

"No, you're not", Lux interrupted her mother midsentence.

"Aha", Baze laughed pointing a finger at Cate teasingly.

"You're not taking me either", she corrected.

"Aha", Cate swatted Baze's shoulder.

"Wait if you're not going with either of us. How are you getting to school?"

"Jones", she answered casually with a shrug snatching the door open and looked across her shoulder, "Later" before walking toward Jones's shiny black SUV.

Cate and Baze followed outside in awe as _their_ little girl hopped in the passenger side of some jock's car. He leaned forward and it looked like he pecked her cheek before swiftly jetting off.

"He better slow down with Lux in the car with him", Baze stated crossing his arms.

Cate looked on and shook her head. " Why do I suddenly miss Bug and his bus pass?"

_**Thank you guys for all the love! I really appreciate it. Please comment and let me know what you think of this chapter xoxox**_


	3. Good Girl bad day

"Hey thanks for the ride", Lux stated once she stepped out the passenger side of Jones's car while the wind blew her blond tresses across her face she adjusted her slouchy beanie hat and stalked across the campus. Music blared from his car attracting all sorts of attention of the high school students sprinkled across the lawn.

"How was my driving?" he asked flicking his car alarm off and jogging to match her pace, when he caught up with her he draped his arm around her shoulder for her to slow down.

Lux shrugged with a giggle. " It was… okay for a person whose had a liscence for 6 months".

It sure beat the heck out of riding shot gun on Bug's motorcycle.

She was used to being the bong girl that everyone decided to ignore every since that party she threw at Baze's bar that went down the drain. The night ended horrendously, Jones car got stolen, she lied to Tasha and Bug, the list went on and on. Jones smiled as they walked together, and wandered why she was so open to him all of a sudden. The last time he even attempted to make a move on her she slapped him and insisted on how devoted she was to her boyfriend Spider, or whatever his name was.

"So", Jones stated playfully squeezing her closer as they walked together in unison catching every students eye. They were the perfect match, as she fit snugly against his tall muscular build.

" Not that I mind you calling me to pick you up. But, wouldn't your boyfriend mind?"

"Needed a change", Lux confirmed, but the honest truth was she didn't feel like being bothered with her parents. But riding to school with Jones wasn't so bad, he was funny and sweet and more importantly kept her mind off Bug.

"Change is good", Jones added with a flirty smirk staring into Lux's baby blues with his darker navy blue eyes. He wanted to lean forward and kiss her but decided he'd take things slow, he assumed she was having problem with her boyfriend and was looking for him as a distraction. And, honestly he wouldn't have had a problem with it if she was any other girl. But she wasn't, she was Lux and he wanted to take a different approach with her because she deserved a good guy for once in her life.

"I'm glad I-

"Yo, Jones", a familiar voice boasted jogging over to interrupt the moment between the two. It was Mike Cavanaugh, one of Jones's many best friends on the football team.

Jones kept his arm around Lux and did a cool handshake with his free hand before Mike directed his attention to the girl he had his arm around.

"Hey Lux", he nodded his chin before walking back to greet his girlfriend on the other end of the school.

Lux lifted her eyebrows pleasantly surprised, just last week Mike had insisted on calling her Bong girl or blondie, she didn't even know he knew her real name.

The duo made it inside the school and began walking through the foyer before first period began.

"Hey Jones", a pretty brunette cheerleader smiled and refocused her attention on Lux.

"Hey Lux, love those shoes, Taylor confirmed before continuing on the stride. She would be the first of many to greet Lux for the first time that day.

Lux laughed shaking her head and crinkled her eyebrows. " What's going on? People I've never talked to suddenly know me". She wasn't complaining, it felt nice to fit in for a change. So far, it seemed like the change was good. Finally, her wish to be a normal teenager had come true: big house in the suburbs, money, two parents, a mom to argue with, possible new friends, Jones, and a clean slate.

"Well maybe they're finally starting to see what I've known all along", Jones sweetly stated and looked at Lux as if she was the most precious thing on earth.

Lux blushed and punched his arm causing him to laugh and remove his arm off her shoulder to rub the arm she'd just punched.

Before Lux could speak the school bell rung taking the words from her mouth.

"Crap", Lux exhaled. "I have AP Bio next", she groaned, Cate had taken it upon herself to enroll Lux in the hardest most difficult classes there was because it would look good on a college application.

"I've got geometry but I'll catch you at lunch fifth period", Jones leaned forward and quickly pecked the side of her hair before tearing through the hallway to get to his class.

..

Lux sighed with a smile just in time and reached her hand out to grab the door but flinched back when she felt someone from the inside snatch the door back and hold it.

"Look Mr. Fox-

"Save it, you home-wrecker", Ashley, Jones's ex-girlfriend who Lux had met on her first day when she got her to buy one of Baze's bongs as a gift for her then boyfriend Jones. She flipped her dark raven hair and pursed her lips skeptically. Everyone knew that Lux was a pretty girl, but all Jessica saw was her snooty attitude and rude sarcasm.

" Ashley will you just let me in. I can't be late anymore or I'll get detention", Lux pleaded.

"Well, in that case have fun out here alone", she stated cruelly before slamming the door shut and locking the doors just as the late bell rung.

"Nooooo", Lux cried in disbelief and banged on the door for Mr. Fotz to get the door before he realized how late she really was.

Mr. Fox looked through the door and gave her a stern look and a pink slip.

"Four days of detention starting tomorrow. Take a seat ahead of Jessica", the tall caramel skin teacher instructed pointing to where she needed to be.

Lux groaned adjusting her messenger bag and took a seat ahead of her arch nemesis. Just as she did so Ashley and her little minions started whispering and giggling.

Lux clenched her fist to stay calm, any other week she would've taken the backlash but not today.

"Look at her, such a loser", Ashley giggled.

Lux swiftly turned around and forced a tight grin while directing her new found enemies. " You're going to shut that big mouth of yours before I come back there and shut it for you", she promised staring down each and every girl that had been teasing her. Their giggled quickly stopped as they pretended to be interested in what the teacher was saying.

Ashley rolled her eyes and flipped Lux the finger once she had turned back into her desk.

Lux smiled to herself, it felt good to finally stand up to the girls that had making her school year hell.

After class was over Lux grabbed her binder and tried to hustle out the class before all the traffic. Ashley walked behind her and placed her hand on top of Lux's binder and whispered, " You better not show up to lunch", she smirked nastily before shoving Lux's binder out her hands and sent papers flying across the hall.

Lux frowned and felt her cheeks get hot as she began to pick her papers up and sloppily pile them back into her binder before the students in the hall kicked them everywhere. Tears again pricked the back of her eyes as she sniffed and wiped the corner of her eyes when she felt tears dot up. She didn't know why she thought things would be different, at least when Bug and Tasha were around she had two friends and didn't really have to worry about making any friends at school. Now she was lonely and friendless.

After scooping up her papers Lux scurried into the girls bathroom ignoring 2nd period bell and tossed her binder inside a bathroom sink and pressed her back against a bathroom stall and slowly slid down to the bottom and pulled her knees to her chest and had a little breakdown crying slow tears. It wasn't just Ashley, it was how horribly wrong her life was. She didn't have her boyfriend, or her best-friend and nobody at school liked her and she couldn't manage to do anything right, including make it to class on time or get decent grades.

Lux sniffed wiping her tears away with the back of her sweater and stood up to grab her binder as someone walked inside.

"Hey, are you okay?" The girl asked, but went unheard as Lux shrugged out the doorframe.

Apparently she had been inside the bathroom for two periods crying her eyes out.

Lux scooped her feelings up and sprinted to her fourth period feeling emotionally drained and put her head down for the remainder of the period. She was thankful when the bell rung and she was the first to leave. Now all she wanted to do was go home on her lunch break, curl under her sheets and sulk like she has originally planned.

She adjusted her canvas bag and made a quick B-line through the hallway until she heard someone call her name.

"Hey, lunch is this way", Jones smiled walking to match her pace.

"I'm not going", Lux retorted and shrugged his arm from around her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Jones asked concernedly and pulled her to a nearby locker so they could have some privacy.

"Nothing", Lux rolled her eyes and looked everywhere except for him even though his body towered over her small frame and all she could see was his Armani Exchange sweater staring back at her.

"Lux", he breathed cupping her chin with his hand so she'd look into his eyes. "Tell me the problem".

Lux sighed and decided he wasn't going to let her go with some lame excuse.

"I'm going home. Nobody likes me here, your girlfriends been bothering me all day and I just don't want to deal with all the drama", she confirmed.

"Have you been crying?" Jones whispered and clenched his jaws. " Lux, anybody that doesn't appreciate how wonderful you are, are idiots. People like you Lux, you just have to give them a chance. And that crazy person Ashley is my ex- girlfriend and a big mistake".

Lux nodded.

"What did she do anyway?"

"She's been picking on me all day, calling me bong girl, locked me out of class, and then she threw my binder down", Lux confessed and shook her head at how cruel it sounded when she actually admitted it.

Jones clenched his jaws and marched toward the direction of the lunchroom.

"Jones no, it's not a big deal", Lux exclaimed running behind him.

Jones immediately spotted Ashley in the middle of the lunchroom with her friends as usual gossiping and laughing.

"Hey honey", Ashley smirked lifting her arms to hug Jones making a show of how close they were in front of the entire cafeteria. Lux stood back and felt uncomfortable, this was the last thing she thought Jones was going to do.

Jones snatched her arms from around his waist and raised his voice loud enough for the whole cafeteria to hear.

"You need to get one thing straight Ashley, we are OVER", Jones stated sending the whole room in laughs and whispers, with a few claps here and there.

Ashley pursed her lips, and flipped her hair out of her face. " Why are you trying to embarrass me?" she whispered looking out the corner out of her eyes nervously. She had told her friends, her and Jones were in the process of getting back together.

"I heard what you did to Lux, that's really pathetic Ash. If you or anybody has anything to say about Lux, **you take it up with me", Jones directed his attention to everyone in the lunchroom and grabbed Lux's** hand for emphasis.

"Whatever", Ashley hissed stomping out of the lunchroom.

Lux snatched her hand back and ran out the lunchroom embarrassedly, Jones followed after her confusedly.

"What'd I do?"

"You basically told everybody they had to like me or else, how pathetic am I?" she cried and shook her head. " Can you just take me home?" Lux didn't know how to feel, no one had ever took up for her in her life, it was weird having someone actually care for her and demand that everyone leave her alone. Bug usually treated her however he felt at the moment, She didn't know what to feel, but she knew she was embarrassed.

Once Jones pulled out in front of Baze's house Lux waited awkwardly for someone to say something.

"Look, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable", Jones apologized.

Lux forced a grin and touched his hand. " No, it's fine", she confirmed before hopping out of the passenger side of the car and stalked toward the entrance.

"Call me", Jones honked before pulling off.

Lux rung the doorbell and smiled a little when she saw Math one of her dad's best friends, it was nice to see a fresh face.

"Hey Lux", he grinned before taking a huge bite out of a greasy looking pizza. " Shouldn't you be in school?"

"Yep", she easily confirmed making a straight line toward her bedroom until Baze appeared.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

Lux shrugged and started up the stairs,

"Does Cate know?"

"No", Lux stated and began up the stairs.

"How was school?"

"Okay", she confirmed before sprinting up the rest of the stairs. Once she was inside her room she threw her bag on the floor and fell into her bed back first and exhaled when she heard her door crack open.

"Lux, are you okay?"

"I'm fine", she turned on her side, as her bed groaned at the weight of Baze sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Come on kid", he joked nudging her a little with a smile. " You still owe me a talk".

Lux sighed and pulled herself up, and decided there was no harm in telling her dad the truth he never stroke her as the judging kind. She pulled her knees to her chest and began, "Well".

**Thanks for the love. Please review and enjoy**


End file.
